Que vês?
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Ok..escrever isso é terrivel.. Mas.. Sirius analiza sua situação dentro de Azkaban...Pensamentos, vingança... Odio, remorso..Emoções que se misturam...


**Sinopse**: os pensamentos de Sirius Black dentro de azkaban...Nada grandioso apenas... Não sei... somente

N/A: utilizei apenas a letra, não sendo necessário ouvir a musica junto, alias eu nunca ouvia a musica..achei a letra por acaso... e acabou saindo isso...

**¿QUE VÊS?**

**Olhando no olho posso viajar**

**Falta em mim o truque saber aceitar**

Se fechasse os olhos sentiria o passado, podia se lembrar com perfeição de tudo, os amigos, o casamento, o batizado...

Não gosto, nem de mel lembrar dos motivos que me trouxeram pra c�, para esse inferno que denominam Azkaban

Mas a culpa era toda sua, a culpa da morte de Tiago e Lílian, se não tivesse insistido tanto para que trocassem o fiel, eles agora estariam vivos, e aquele maldito traidor ainda repassando as informações.

Pedrinho, aquele maldito rato traidor, estava aqui por causa dele, por que teria feito isso?

Sempre fora tratado como um irmão caçula que precisava de proteção...Não dava pra aceitar que tudo acabara...

Remo...Seu amigo, e o que seria deleÉ certo que ele saberia se virar sozinho, disso ele sempre fora capaz...Mas e nos dias de lua cheia?

O pequeno Harry? Ficaria sem ninguém, teria de ser criado por aquela cara de cavalo da irmã da Lílian...

**Estamos em busca de um ponto final**

**Pra poder chegar de uma só vez**

Dementadores...Eles só queriam sugar sua felicidade, e deix�-lo doido como tantos outros que estavam ali...E no fim quando mais nada restasse ele iria morrer, ali dentro...Sendo considerado pelo mundo culpado por algo que não fez...

Mas era inocente, não havia jamais traído seus amigos, e isso não era um sentimento feliz, mas uma obsessão, e isso ele não poderiam roubar de si, poderia morrer ali, mas sabia que não era culpado sobre a acusação de traição aos seus amigos haviam morrido por sua causa sim, mas isso ocorrera, pois confiara em um traidor!

**¿Que vês? Que vês quando me vês?**

**Quando a mentira acabar**

Se alguém o olhasse logo pensaria, está no lugar que merece Black, você não poderia fingir pra sempre, era o que pensavam ao vê-lo, ou então que deveria estar morto no lugar do casal Potter...E ele sabia, e preferia ter morrido a deixar que isso acontecesse, mas o passado agora não poderia mudar...

Um dia sairia daquele lugar, mataria aquele traidor nem que após isso voltasse para lá...

**A prece de deus pode nos enganar**

**O bem e o mal ainda podem se encontrar**

Merlim, como queria a vingança, aliados os dois, a obsessão e a vingança, não deixavam que enlouquecesse, que Merlim permitisse que seu afilhado Harry estivesse bem, que não estivesse sofrendo, alias como estaria o pequeno Harry?

Já devia ter crescido bastante, logo deveria ir para Hogwarts...

Será que sabia sobre sua existência? Sobre a existência do que acreditavam ser o "traidor" e causador da morte de seus pais?

Quisera que Merlim deixasse que um dia saísse dali e encontrasse Pettigrew, quem sabe um dia ficasse face a face com ele?

**O fim se aproxima com vista para o mar**

**Cruzando a vida sem se preocupar**

A cada dia, a insanidade daquele lugar parecia afet�-lo mais...

Começava a delirar imaginando formas de matar aquele rato...

Olhava pela janela, e via somente a imensidão do maràs vezes tentava imaginar como era a vida fora dali...Mas a sensação de que o fim estava próximo era sempre constante naquele lugar, graças aos dementadores...

**¿Que vês? Que vês quando me vês?**

**Quando a mentira acabar**

Todos que o ouviam ou viam, se lembravam de imediato quem era Sirius Black, ele era o maldito traidor, que levou ao mesmo tempo, o fim de da Família Potter e também o desaparecimento de seu suposto mestre, Lord Voldemort, que aconteceu quanto ele foi tentar matar o seu afilhado, ainda um bebê, o garoto Harry Potter, que ficaria famoso por algo que nem ao menos lembrava, era isso o que pensavam deleé isso o que viam nele...

Mas um dia sairia daquele lugar, mataria o verdadeiro traidor, Pedro Pettigrew, limparia o seu nome, nem isso significasse voltar para Azkaban...


End file.
